Waking The Demon
by Nikki Jay Decker
Summary: A full moon has arrived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. & three teenagers have their inner demons awakening. Can they control their demons, or will their demons control them on this marvelous night called the Full Moon?


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the song "Waking The Demon." It is © to the band Bullet For my Valentine. I only own Chaos. She is my character & so is the Three-Tailed Phoenix, Kai. All Naruto characters are © to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Nooooooo! _

_2, 3, 4_

The full moon rose high in to the skies. Three young teenagers lay on their beds, growling loudly as their inner demons awoke to the full moon. It was a girl of the Uchihas', Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Sand.

_Helpless,_

_My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,_

Chaos Uchihas eyes turned to a blood red as she dug her claws in to her bed, clawing it as her body grew pained and hurt. She growled loudly as she closed her eyes tightly.

_You sealed you demise when you took what was mine_

_Don't try to stop me from avenging this world_

_No voice can be heard!_

Naruto Uzumaki was also in pain as he dugs his nails deep in to his bed as two red and long glowing appeared as he growled loudly in pain. His eyes turned to a blood red as his claws became sharper.

_Waking The Demon,_

_Where'd ya run to?_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow,_

Gaara of the Sand groaned loudly and gasped for air as he felt his heart speeding up, feeling Shukaku trying to take over the young teenage boy. He closed his eyes tightly and held his head between his hands tightly.

_There's not much longer, so don't try to fight it_

_Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,_

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed_

_I'm coming back there's nothing to gain_

Chaos roared softly as her eyes turned blood red as three long and large jet black phoenix tails appeared. She roared loudly as she yelled in pain, feeling something trying to break out from her back.

_Caution,_

_There's no limits to the boundaries you push_

Naruto roared loudly in pain and agony as his claws grew sharper in to claws and as his teeth became fangs. He growled and a red aurora formed around him, circling him as he lay on his knees and hands in agony.

_I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind,_

_There's no escape from this rage that I feel,_

_Nothing is real,_

Gaara roared in agony and sand formed around his lower body slowly and slowly as the moon stood in all its glory in the midnight clear sky.

_Waking The Demon,_

_Where'd ya run to?_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow,_

The three teenagers felt pains till surging through their body. Chaos looked up at the moon and roared loudly in pain before her legs started to form in to phoenix legs, jet black and strong to hold herself up.

_There's not much longer, so don't try to fight it_

_Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,_

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed_

_I'm coming back there's nothing to gain_

Narutos' arms and legs formed in to the legs of the Nine-Tailed Fox itself, but the paws were black and it's claws were bloody red. He roared loudly and his face slowly formed in to the Nine-Tailed Foxes snout.

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over _

Gaara roared loudly in pain and held his head still before feeling Shukaku force him to close his eyes and sleep so his demon would finally be out for god and destroy anything it it's path.

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over _

Chaos and Naruto roared loudly in pain as they began to get larger in size as the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Three-Tailed phoenix emerged from their long sleep they have had for fourteen long years; finally awakening for the right night and time.

_Nooooooo! Tread! _

Gaara roared as well as Shukaku's eyes formed as he grew larger and larger, forcing himself to stay awake. Gaara's failing to stay awake, hoping he would keep the demon under control. Not long after, a screech was heard. Looking out his window in agony, he saw the Three-Tailed Phoenix covering the full moon so its shadow was casting over the two boys. Not long after a roar was heard and the Nine-Tailed black Fox was seen growled and then roaring to the phoenix.

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over_

Gaara growled loudly before opening his eyes quickly when he felt Shukaku taking full control and releasing his sand around Gaara, soon bursting out of the side of his home and joining the other two with a loud roar.

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over_

The Three-Tailed Phoenix, Kai, Kyuubi and Shukaku roared loudly together to the moon and Kai looked up at her older brother when he looked down at her. Her eyes looked up at him with a harsh stare.

_Waking The Demon!_


End file.
